formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barii Mori
Barii Mori (born 19th Feburary 1985) is a Japanese racing driver best known for competing in the F1RWRS Early Career Mori started out in Karting like many other drivers, except he was not that good at it, although he competed locally and even in the Japanese Karting league he never scored a podium and managed minor points. However he still believed he could compete and managed to persuade his father to let him have on F3 test, in that test he managed to get within a tenth of the F3 lap record at Suzuka East Course and was promptly signed up for the Middlebridge F3 team. In his first season he got a 4 wins and 5 other podiums and was a few points shy of the title. He entered Formula Nippon with Nismo Racing and won first time around, his race engineer was Shinji Zanmai who would become principal for Sunshine Infiniti. He won the following year too, he switched teams in his third year and lost out by 9 points. He tried his luck in Japanese GT but was unsuccessful before coming back and winning a 3rd Formula Nippon title. F1RWRS Career In mid 2011, he managed to sign up with Team Phoenix bringing a Mugen Honda engine deal and sponsorship from Footwork. The first season would be his best to date getting 2 6th places, including one at his first race. he also managed a 2nd place, a pole position and 3 fastest laps, tied with Daniel Melrose for the season. 2012 was not a good season an 8th and a 5th in the early part of the season would be the best that Mori could manage. He helped Nissan buy Australian Minardi, which caused a strain in his relationship with the team. At the end of the Surfers SuperPrix he left the team and signed up with Kahama Motorsports, although he never got used to the car designed for Kay Lon. An interim car for the 2013 season was used at the non championship 2012 Motegi Charity Race and Mori took his only win in a F1RWRS car. For 2013, Mori bought Kahama Motorsports for a tin of baked beans and got drunk whilst filling in the entry form so Kahama became Kamaha. The season was a struggle, with only three 5ths to show for the season, these were enough to get Kamaha out of the prequalify battle in the second half of the season. 2014 looked more promising after the team go rid of the useless Ford engines and replaced them with Yamaha units, but Mori could only manage 5 finishes, but 2 of them were on the second step of the podium. Mori kept the same engine and chassis package, spending a lot of money on trying to improve the reliability of the car. Although the car does look good and is fast, it is still plagued by unreliability with the best result being a 5th in Monaco in which he was rewarded with driver of the race award for coming up from 15th. Mori has had a long running feud with fellow driver and team owner Sammy Jones, which originated during the 2012 season, with a series of events that have gone to earn the name of The Mori/Jones Saga. Since then, the two have clashed numerous times over a variety of issues, such as Mori questioning the legality of Jones' 2013 car, the CJR-102B, when he accused former driver Lon of handing Jones information about the Kamaha car. The accusations were proven false and the bad feelings between the two remain and show no sign of abating. Mori also holds the record for the driver with the most entries without a series win. F1RWRS Results Category:Drivers Category:Japanese Drivers Category:F1RWRS Drivers